


Magnus' Big Fat Norse Wedding

by inhuman_baby_bean_noises



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Forced Marriage, M/M, Manipulation, Norse marriage, lokis a little shit, trickery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5811847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inhuman_baby_bean_noises/pseuds/inhuman_baby_bean_noises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus Chase is forced to marry Loki because of stupid Viking betrothement rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magnus Gets Cold for the First Time in his Entire Life

**Author's Note:**

> So I was going through the Magnus Chase tag when I made a discovery. This discovery was that there is no Lokichase (or whatever you call it) fanfiction. Then I had the great idea to create this.

Magnus Chase had no idea where he was. His skin felt numb and piercing at the same time. He looked up, gray clouds and snow was falling from the sky. But what was this sensation? 

"You're cold." A smooth voice said. Magnus looked up to see none other than Loki's scarred face.

"B-" Magnus started, feeling the sharp air in his lungs.

"I know, you can't get cold, you're the son of Frey. Must be magic." Loki smirked.

"So what do you want?" Magnus asked. "Jack? Ideas for paradoxes? I've got a few. Sam's love for her biological father. A man giving birth to a child. Harmless venom."

An enraged look flickered on Loki's face before it returned to his cocky smirk. "I'd watch my tongue if I were you. The nine realms are rather large, and no one even knows you're gone."

"Just when I thought we were pals." Magnus sighed, his breath disappearing from the air in mere seconds. "So what do I have to do to get some hot cocoa? Or a fire?"

"All you have to do is swear by your troth." Loki said smugly.

"Let me think," Magnus paused.  
"How about no? The last time I swore by my troth, I went on line with your son and ran into someone in the net."

"You haven't even heard what I'm offering. I could always leave you out here for a while. I hear a little frostbite can get rid of any cold feet." Loki sneered.

"You drive a hard bargain. What do I have to get you so I don't die of hypothermia?" Magnus replied, body temperature dropping.

"Nothing much. Just let me inscribe a rune onto your skin." Loki offered.

"Don't worry, nothing terrible." Loki responded when met with the look of distrust in Magnus' eyes.  
"In fact, this rune brings good luck, something you desperately need." Loki chuckled.

Something in Magnus told him this was a terrible idea. Swearing your troth to the god of trickery sounded like the worst thing Magnus could do. 

"Fine. By my troth, I agree to your terms." Magnus proclaimed.


	2. X Marks the Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus wakes up, while Sam pretty much just scolds him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this is really short and I was going to post this tomorrow, but I thought "Well, it's done and I'm too tired to make sensible decisions." So I posted this.

Magnus felt like he was on fire. His entire body burned, especially his right arm. Finally, his eyes fluttered open.

"Magnus! You're awake!" Samirah exclaimed, relieved.

"How long was I out cold?" Magnus asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Kid, you've been asleep for two days." Blitzen said worriedly.

"I'm fine," Magnus insisted, ignoring the pounding in his head.

"What is that on your arm?!" Sam gestured to the mark a few inches below Magnus' shoulder.

Magnus' face flickered a look of shock, then returned to a neutral expression.

Blitzen pulled Magnus' sleeve up to reveal the entire mark.

 

"It's just an X, because I'm a treasure." Magnus joked

"Sure it is, but it could be a rune." Blitzen replied.

"Hea-" Sam started, before walking over to the elf and tapping his shoulder. She pointed to Magnus, and Hearth came over.

'What?' Hearth signed, a confused look on his face.

Blitzen showed him the symbol on Magnus' arm. Hearth looked at it for a moment, then his eyes widened. He clasped his hands together, emphasizing the movement.

Blitzen's eyes widened.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked

"It means," Blitzen paused, "Marriage."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest looking up the ASL sign for marriage to fully understand the motion Hearth is making. This chapter may be short, but look forward to next chapter, where Magnus Chase gets scolded because how the hell do you accidentally get engaged.  
> Oh yeah, the rune on Magnus' arm is Gebo


	3. But Daddy, I (Don't) Love Him!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Blitzen scold Magnus while Hearth has a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reread Magnus Chase last weekend (Jan 30, 8:40 - Jan 31, 12:25) and took some notes so everything can be as accurate as possible.

"Magnus Chase, what the Helheim." Sam scolded.

"I didn't know!" Magnus responded defensively.

"How do you unknowingly get married?" Blitzen asked.

"Engaged! There was no wedding!" Magnus objected.

'Do you know who you engaged?' Hearth questioned.

Magnus' face turned red and heartbeat quickened.

"Well, uh-"

Samirah paled.

"I swear to the gods, if it's who I think it is." She muttered

"Before I say anything, the only alternative to engagement was literally death." Magnus said.

"It's okay, kid, I'm sure no matter who it is, we won't be mad." Blitzen reassured.

"It may have been Loki." Magnus nervously laughed.

'Which one?' Hearth signed

"What do you mean, which one?!" Magnus said, exasperated.

"It's a popular name among the Jotun," Blitzen clarified.

"Well, I mean father-of-evil-and-Sam Loki!" Magnus shouted.

Hearth and Blitzen's jaws dropped.

'How do you even know him?' Hearth asked.

Sam gave Magnus a confused and annoyed look.

"After many near-death experiences, he and I may have talked," Magnus anxiously smiled.

"You seriously didn't tell them?" Sam chided.

"That doesn't matter!" Blitzen responded "We may be able to find a loophole, or at least a way so you can divorce Loki." 

"It's worth a shot," Magnus replied.

'Loki's clearly not doing this the modern way, so we should look at traditional Norse marriage ceremonies. Hearthstone pointed out.'

"Well, if there's one place I know that doesn't mind letting in people for research, it's the library." Magnus smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering if I have a planned upload schedule, I do not. I will try to upload at least once a week.

**Author's Note:**

> I love bad puns and Magnus and Loki totally make a ton of them. I'm really proud of the whole 'went on line' line. It is my greatest punchievement.


End file.
